


I will protect you through the storm

by FuchsiaLibraryNinja



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/pseuds/FuchsiaLibraryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm causes anguish for a member of the Boxer household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will protect you through the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Smurf Kemobi aka iamthegaysmurf [Tumblr] made me do it.

It was the rain that woke her; or at least, she _thought_ it was the rain. The window had been left open after the earlier 'cooking incident,' and the distinct sound of water hitting various matter was unmistakable. Her body jerked. No, that wasn't right. Earthquake maybe? Her eyes opened fully and she raised her head, listening, watching. 

A low rumble of thunder made its way through the open window, and this time the source of the shaking was made clear. She barely had time to move out of the way as another rumble from outside was accompanied by a rather violent kick from her couch mate. Last time this happened – and it had happened fairly often in the past few weeks – she was able to calm her friend by nestling closer; letting her know she was there in the only way she knew how. This time, it didn’t look like it was going to be so easy. The body on the sofa was twitching far more than normal, and her breathing was becoming increasingly labored.

Torn between waking the woman and going for help, she paced restlessly until the decision was made for her. A tormented cry sent her flying into the nearby bedroom, jumping at full speed onto the bed. She narrowly avoided a fist to the face and barked once, loudly, willing the occupant to take notice, before jumping back onto the floor and pacing near the door. Confused eyes met her own as she walked out into the hallway and back again, trying desperately to convey that she needed to be followed.

A loud crack of thunder reverberated through the house, punctuated by a scream from the lounge. Long legs leapt over her in their bid to reach the source of the scream, and by the time she reached the two women, her taller companion had the smaller one wrapped firmly in her arms. After a few moments, they rose and made their way back into the bedroom. A gentle _‘C’mon girl’_ was all the prompt she needed to follow on their heels. She watched as the reporter hesitantly curled into the detective, relaxing as strong arms immediately encircled her small frame.

Martha jumped back onto the bed lying as close as she dared. She allowed her paw to gently rest on a now still leg, silently letting the woman know that she too was there, and would help protect her no matter what.


End file.
